


Sarah's Challenge 2

by ChildofPersephone



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofPersephone/pseuds/ChildofPersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt at Sarah's Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah's Challenge 2

Stretching, Sarah moaned in delight. She'd somehow managed to sleep on one side all night, and it was now extremely sore... Along with tingly. She hated when she did that, it always hurt the next day. Groaning at the sensations, she rolled out of bed.

Stretching again, she raised her hands above her head standing on tip-toe, before letting her arms fall back to her sides. Taking a moment to look out her bedroom window, she noted the time. It was still fairly early, but not too early. She'd never been a morning person, afternoon and evening into late night were her preferred hours.

Shaking her sleep mussed locks out of her face, she searched in vain for a hair tie. Growling, she gave up. Walking into her kitchen, she smiled. Her kitchen was light and airy, the dining area was a mint green, while the kitchen itself was a soft eggshell white. To her right was a bay window, framing her dining table perfectly while letting in a fair share of sunlight. To her left above her sink was another large window, further left stood her backdoor.

Outside that door, she had a chicken coop. She preferred having them versus always having to run into town for eggs. She could stock up on everything else, but not eggs. Raising a hand to cover a yawn, she stumbled slightly on her way to get some eggs. Looking down she snarled, huddled as close to the floor as it could get, cowered a goblin. Nudging it with her foot, it looked up at her, where she motioned for it to go to the door.

Watching as it quickly made its way there, she smiled. She had trained them well. Sarah knew that Jareth still had issues with getting them to obey him, but she hadn't had that problem. It was actually quite nice, now that she was older, they didn't cause near the ruckus they did when she was younger. She had no clue as to why he couldn't take a lesson or two from her.

Sure they were messy and could be loud and rambunctious but what did he expect? He turned tots he couldn't find homes amongst his kin, into goblins! They were caught forever in the mental state of a child. All they wanted was love, attention and fun. Oh and food.

Shaking her head, she dispelled those thoughts. Walking the last few feet to the door, she glanced down once more at the little goblin that had taken residence in her home. She was fairly certain even that Jareth was unaware that he had. Her little goblin always hid at the first sign that the king was there or about to be there.

They had begun this morning ritual, as Jareth was never there before she woke, not as far as she knew at any rate. You never could tell with him. Bouncing down her back step, she scooped her little goblin up and danced with him towards the chicken coop. Hooting and hollering with laughter, the pair startled the chickens waiting to be fed, scattering them around the yard.

Setting him down, she grabbed the chicken feed, scattered it a good five feet from the coop, she watched them and her little goblin a moment. Sometimes it seemed as if he were her child. The child she desperately wanted, but was not willing to have yet. Looking away from them, she quickly gathered a dozen eggs in her sleep shirt. Jareth would be there soon, he almost always showed for breakfast. The only exceptions being when he had duties he couldn't escape.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of fluttering owls wings, then she saw the glitter. Standing next to but slightly in front of her was Jareth. She was so surprised she jumped, sending the eggs she had gathered flying. With a cry, her little goblin, (she really should have asked his name by now... If he even had one) went flying at Jareth, knocking him back in his own surprise to land amidst the remaining chickens in the coop, crushing it with his weight.

Sarah couldn't help it, she started laughing. There was the Goblin King, handsome as can be, dignified (usually), laying amongst chickens with a child goblin laying on his chest. Growling, Jareth grabbed her little goblin, causing Sarah in turn to growl at him. All the while snatching him from Jareth's grasp.

"Jareth, he is mine! I don't care what you do to your goblins in the castle, but this one is mine! He lives with me, and is under my protection," Sarah all but snarled at him, cradling her goblin close.

Jareth quirked a brow but said nothing. Slowly he stood, looking at his clothing, he rolled his eyes. With a wave of his hand he now wore clean clothes. Black doeskin pants, black hunting boots, riding crop in hand... He was also wearing a white poets shirt, open half way down his chest. Sarah now felt and looked rather disgruntled, he wasn't supposed to just... Brush what had just happened off.

Watching her, Jareth smiled softly. Sarah didn't know everything there was to know about him. She thought she did, but she didn't. There was still so much for her to learn and know. He loved her, because of that love, she now had forever to learn those things. His heart beat for her, just as his blood burned for her.

Offering her his hand, he made sure that she would not see his smile, he felt her take it gently into her own. Tugging her along, he chuckled silently. Her little goblin was a fierce protector, even against him, his king. He could not fault the little creature however, he was the same. She would make a wonderful mother, he could almost see them, their future children. A girl with hair as dark as her mothers, eyes of fierce gold shining from her elfin face, a boy with hair as light as the moon, and eyes rivaling the moons light.

Once they were inside, he let her hand go, drifting to the dining table. It had the perfect vantage so that he could watch her in the kitchen. The rooms light brought to the fore her best features. She was short and slim, with hips that would make another woman weep. Her hair unrestrained as it was swung about them, her eyes dark in concentration.

Sniffing the air he couldn't resist, "Sarah peach, what are you making?"

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she grinned. She'd known the smell wouldn taunt him into speaking. It was a rare sight for him not to speak once in the entire time of him being with her. Not that she didn't enjoy the silence. It was just... Odd.

"I'm making hash browns," at that she waved her hand at a bag of frozen hashbrowns,"Eggs, bacon and pancakes."

"What are these... Things you speak of? I know 'bacon and eggs'," Was his response.

"Well... Hashbrowns are potatoes that are shredded then fried, pancakes are just that... A flat miniature cake. It has various ingredients and it is cooked on the stove," Maybe she should start cooking a more elaborate breakfast more often. If he didn't know these basics... Well, then it was up to her to rectify that.

Soon Jareth was almost drooling, the scents were delicious smelling! Standing, he drifted into the kitchen with her, standing behind her, he watched her grace as she danced around him around the kitchen.

"Breakfast is done Jareth, so if you don't mind... Uh, moving?" Sarah snapped him out of his food induced haze, almost making him blush.

Without realizing that Sarah had indeed noticed the almost blush, he purred,"Of course my peach... It smells absolutely delicious!"

Spinning around he made his way back to the dining table, watching and waiting as she brought platefuls of food to the table. Even setting her little goblin on the table, sharing her plate with him. Smiling again, he hid it by taking a bite of food, moaning in delight at the new tastes and textures.

Leaning back in her chair, she snickered. If she'd have known this would be his reaction... Well then.. She'd have done this sooner. She quite enjoyed this, his reactions were arousing as well as amusing.

"Well, Jareth, I must take my leave for now. I need to shower and get dressed for the tea party my mother is throwing..." Sarah murmured as she stood to walk away.

"Sarah..." Jareth called as she stood, turning back, she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I was... I was wondering... Would you like company?"

"I'd appreciate it. I will however ask that you at least change your shirt."

"Of course darling."

Sarah turned once more to go upstairs and shower. Once up there, she snarled. Her upstairs was flooded, sewage and water slowly seeping down the stairs and into her bedroom. She knew it wasn't her little goblin, he'd been with her all morning, this however left Jareths goblins.

"JARETH!" Sarah bellowed, causing Jareth to come running. When he reached her, he plugged his nose delicately between his pointer finger and thumb, looking at her curiously.

"Fix it! Fix it now! I will not deal with this stench, that and I can't even shower now!" Sarah looked and sounded quite close to tears. With a snap of his fingers and the faint gleam of glitter in the air, everything was as it was before. If not better. She smiled, any trace of tears or frustration hidden once more.

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed my dear Sarah."

"Eventually, I'll get you to tell everyone that I'm right... And that you're a pompous glittery jerk..." Sarah called to him as he was making his way down the stairs.

"Sarah... What exactly do you want me to say? I will say it here and now."

Sarah gave his back a wide eyed look. She took a moment to think before taking a deep breath and letting out in a rush, "You were right about everything, Sarah. I, Jareth the Goblin King, am a glittery jerk and I apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

Jareth turned his head and looked at her over his white clad shoulder, his hair feathering around and about his face. Raising an eyebrow, he repeated her with nary a hesitation, "You were right about everything, Sarah. I, Jareth the Goblin King, am a glittery jerk and I apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

Trying not to gape as he finished walking down the stairs, she stood there in shock until he called up to her, "Careful now my love, I don't want you to eat any flies due to your jaw being grounded to the floor."

A blush gracing her cheeks, she turned and rushed into the bathroom. Shrugging, she shook her head. Today seemed to be a day of firsts for the two of them. Not that it was a bad thing, really, just... Surprising.

An hour after the bathroom fiasco, Sarah was ready to leave. She'd dressed in a gown she'd bought just a week prior. It had sleeves that fluttered about her shoulders, falling in gentle waves about her feet, hiding them. The neckline was modest, hinting at what lay beneath, yet promising nothing. The color suited her just right too. It was a sea foam green.

Seeing her as she walked down the stairs, he smiled. She was breathtaking, a sight to behold. Tilting his head, he noted she wasn't wearing any jewelry. Conjuring a crystal, he held it out to her, watching as she took it delicately.

"What is it Jareth?" She queried softly.

"You'll find out in a moment dearest," He murmured back.

In a flash of glitter, laying in her hand were two silver bangles. Sliding them from her grasp, he held onto her hand gently, looking in to her eyes, before glancing back down. He slid them both onto her right wrist, smiling as they chimed against the other. Looking at her through his lashes, his shirt disappeared only to be replaced moments later by another poets shirt, this time laced primly to almost his neck.

"Well then, use your mojo and get us to that tea party Goblin King."

With a swirl of glitter, they reappeared in an apparently not often used hallway. It was slightly musty smelling, but it was bearable. Tugging gently at Jareths hand, they meandered down the hallways, looking for the room that her mother was hosting the tea party in. Spotting it, Sarah released his hand, darting forward, only to stop just as suddenly waiting for him to catch up.

Almost breathlessly she looked up at him. Her hair long and flowing tickled her shoulders and his hand that he rested gently on the small of her back. Running said hand along the small of her back and around her side, he smiled as she leaned against him. Resting her head in the curve of his shoulder, she sighed content.

She hadn't wanted to come, but being here with Jareth made it all worth it. It would keep her mother from making snide comments, along with all the old biddies with children or grandchildren keep their distance. She had someone in mind, she didn't need their interference. After all, things were progressing, slowly but surely. She knew that one day they'd be married and have children, dark and light, and adored by the both of them.

Walking into the room practically wrapped around each other, those who had never seen the two of them together paused, whether it was mid-step or mid-sentence. Everyone watched as they greeted her mother. Eyes wide when there was no ensuing argument, no metaphorical hair pulling or cat fight.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah walked away from her mother, Jareths arm a comforting pressure around her waist. Using his arm, he tugged her gently to an unoccupied table, the music was soft and soothing. More than likely chosen to help soothe she and her mother, as they were notorious for their fighting. Releasing his hold on her waist, he pulled a chair out for her, motioning for her to sit.

Which she did gracefully, smiling at him. They then took the time to look around the room. There were multiple small tables, the lighting was dim, the room was softly noisy. They shared a smile, the atmosphere was actually quite nice.

With a mischevious look, Jareth stood quickly, offering Sarah his hand, he pulled her to her feet. Then he pulled her to the center of the room, where it was clear of people and tables. Looking down at her, he smiled gently. Leaning forward, he let his lips brush hers gently. Blushing lightly, she returned the pressure, slowly letting her tongue brushing against his lips.

Pulling away, he laughed softly,"Sarah... Not here, I'm sure neither of us... Well I should say you, want to give the people here a show."

Pouting at him, she returned quickly,"Who says I don't? I'm tired of them all, they try and control me, make me into what they want. I don't want them or their children, not their grandchildren. Or should I say, sons and grandsons?"

Jareth let out a wordless snarl. She was his. She had always been his. She was meant to be his. He would let no other have her. He would keep her for all eternity, and she would bare him children. Children they would raise together.

"Some of them have even made up stories about me. My 'exploits," At the word exploit, she made air quotes before continuing,"None of which are true. None has ever entranced me like you. You have my heart Jareth. I may not have admitted it, but you do. As I'm sure you are aware. After all, I allow you to spend your life and time with me. Even when you had other duties, you were with me."

Spinning out of his grasp, she looked about the room. Some she recognized, others she didn't. Either way it didn't matter. What she was about to say would discourage them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I please have your attention?" Soon everyone was looking at her, Sarah the golden child of Linda William. Her mother stood, walking towards her, but a sharp look from both Jareth and Sarah had her stopping, shocked still.

"This is my fiance," She motioned to Jareth, smirking at his momentarily gobsmacked expression,"His name is Jareth. I don't need you to 'introduce' me to your sons or grandsons. Nor do I need you to give me tips on how I should..." Sarah coughed,"Attract men."

Jareth started laughing so hard he had to lean against Sarah or he would have fallen. His Sarah... Her tongue could be sharp enough to cut through steel. He did not envy those who had brought her wrath down upon them.

"Therefore, any and all stories or rumors about me are untrue, uncalled for and are now offically refuted," Sarah finished.

"Well then Sarah my love, I do believe it is time for us to take our leave."

With that they walked out the door, leaving behind a shocked silent crowd. They had never seen Sarah so passionate, so... Alluring. They had all known she was beautiful, but she'd always given off the untouchable, uninviting vibe. She'd been cold to all but her family. Including her mother. Her step-mother she'd warmed up to in the intervening years of her marrying Sarah's father.


End file.
